


Such Great Heights

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They will see us waving from such great heights, / "Come down now," they'll say / But everything looks perfect from far away, / "Come down now," but we'll stay...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure of when I first wrote these. Maybe four, five years ago-ish? Posting for archiving purposes.

#01 – Air  
The first time Lupo ever really took the time to look at Connie Rubirosa, he felt the air leave his lungs, and the earth seemed to chip away from under his feet.

#02 – Apples  
She always ate red apples; Lupo remembers this because he noticed the colour was the exact shade of her lipstick. 

#03 – Beginning  
Connie remembers the very first time she felt the tingle start in her system; it was when he stopped by the DA’s office to drop off files, and their fingertips just slightly touched.

#04 – Bugs  
“Why is your coffee mug turned upside down, and on the floor?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when he entered her office; “Spider,” she whispered, shuddering slightly as her eyes grazed the mug.

#05 – Coffee  
Tall, dark, and full-bodied … was exactly the way Connie liked her coffee, and as Lupo handed her the paper cup, she smiled at the realization that her coffee matched his physical description perfectly. 

#06 – Dark  
If anyone asked Cyrus Lupo what his type was, there was no question that he preferred dark-haired women.

#07 – Despair  
Every time she lost a case, the sheer agonized look her face took on was enough to make him want to pull her into his arms, and hold her tightly; anything to take away the pain on her beautiful, pristine face. 

#08 – Doors  
He wondered just how many doors he would have to open before she was finally revealed to him.

#09 – Drink  
He imagined she tasted like a finely aged merlot; rich, robust, with just a hint of sweetness in the finish.

#10 – Duty  
She thought it was strange how both of their job descriptions almost mirrored one another; both had a duty to the people of New York. 

#11 – Earth  
When she said yes to his dinner invitation, Cyrus thought the earth would fall away from beneath his feet.

#12 – End  
He never wanted there to be an end to them as he curled an arm around her waist, and slowly, tentatively – almost like he was scared she’d break in his embrace – pulled her into his arms, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. 

#13 – Fall  
Crushes are supposed to make you feel like you’re free-falling, with nothing but open air, and sky surrounding you, which is exactly the way Connie felt when Lupo smiled at her. 

#14 – Fire  
If Lupo had to come up with a physical description for the way she looked bathed in the light from his living room, the only proper description he came up with was: liquid fire.

#15 – Flexible  
As Lupo forced her shoulder even with her breasts, so he could explore her femininity further, she was struck by the thought that there was no way in her entire life she had ever been that flexible.

#16 – Flying  
She felt like flying as he turned the lock on her office door, pushed her against it, his hands busily moving under her skirt, and maneuvering between her silk panties to reach his goal. 

#17 – Food  
Seeing Lupo naked was like staring at a decadent looking dessert in a window; only this time, the dessert was actually hers. 

#18 – Foot  
Thanks to the four to five inch stiletto heels she had to wear on an almost daily basis, Lupo was content to just rub her feet when she came over to his place. 

#19 – Grave  
Burying one of your own was never a fun event, but Connie never made a peep as she stood next to him at the funeral of one of the NYPD’s fallen officers, her hand never leaving his. 

#20 – Green  
The first time he pulled her top off, and saw the colour bra she was wearing, he couldn’t help but ask why she was wearing a green one; when she told him it was her lucky bra, Lupo wondered if some of the luck was rubbing off on him.

#21 – Head  
Connie noticed he always rubbed the back of his head when he was nervous about something.

#22 – Hollow  
The hollow at the base of her throat fascinated him – the suprasternal notch he remembers it being called - especially when she wore a necklace with a small bauble on the end.

#23 – Honor  
There was a time when he thought he and Jenny would make it to the ‘love, honour, and cherish part’, he was wrong; with Connie he thought maybe, just maybe, there would be a shot.

#24 – Hope  
“With you, life is full of hope,” she whispered, before tugging on his tie, pulling him against her.

#25 – Light  
Lupo always noticed the bright and shiny twinkle her eyes took on when they made love; his face reflected back in her dark, brown depths. 

#26 – Lost  
There were plenty of places to get lost in the city, but Connie half-thought it may not be half-bad if he was with her.

#27 – Metal  
The metal bars of the fence in Central Park dug into her back, as he pushed her against them to avoid being run over by a cyclist, but Connie didn’t mind, as she breathed in his cologne, and felt the warmth from his body envelop her.

#28 – New  
In the beginning, when their relationship was still brand new, she hesitated from mentioning it at work, but now, half-a-year down the road, she finally mentioned it; imagine her surprise when Mike raised an eyebrow and informed her: “Connie, secrets are very hard to keep around here … of course I knew.”

#29 – Old  
“I do think Lupo may be the one you grow old with,” Mike teased, as Connie and him exited the DA’s office, and she tucked her phone away, her text message screen informing her he was waiting for her downstairs. 

#30 – Peace  
There was something blissfully peaceful about lazing away the hours in bed with him on a sunny, Sunday morning, she realized, curling her body closer to his.

#31 – Poison  
Whenever her eyes took on that poisonous stare – the one that said ‘don’t mess with me right now’ – Lupo knew to steer clear … even if it was for a few hours. 

#32 – Pretty  
“Yes, Cyrus, I want the pretty white dress, flowers, cake, and all our friends and family there,” she said; “We will,” he promised.

#33 – Rain  
Kissing in the rain was so underrated, Connie thought, letting the umbrella fall to the concrete, so that she could pull him closer to her, the pounding rain roaring in her ears. 

#34 – Regret  
The one big regret he did have was not telling Jenny how much she hurt him when she chose his brother over him.

#35 – Roses  
Every Friday, like clockwork, a bouquet of pink and red roses would be waiting for her; Connie knew the card off by heart now (“I love you and thank you for being a part of my life.”), so there was never a need for him to re-write it; only his signature appeared. 

#36 – Secret  
“If I told you what the biggest secret I’ve ever kept from you is,” he said, “then it wouldn’t be much of a secret would it?” 

#37 – Snakes  
“I hate snakes,” she moaned, as his channel surfing took them past a show about boa constrictors. 

#38 – Snow  
The snow made everything look like fluffy marshmallows, as she and Cyrus made their way through the falling flakes to his apartment. 

#39 – Solid  
“I just want to be able to provide for you,” he confessed, as she helped him study for the bar exam.

#40 – Spring  
He got down on one knee on the courthouse steps, with the bright spring sun shining brightly behind him.

#41 – Stable  
Stability was always something she craved in relationships, and as she felt him slide the ring into place on her ring finger, Connie was so glad she had said yes the first time he asked her to dinner. 

#42 – Strange  
It was a strange feeling … being in love that is, she thought, as Mike asked her just how happy she was.

#43 – Summer  
As clichéd as it probably was, they both thought a summer wedding would be perfect; “We can celebrate two things … our marriage, and your passing the bar,” she explained, kissing the tip of his nose, holding his exam results in her hand.

#44 – Taboo  
As taboo as it probably was, Connie thought having Mike in their wedding party was a good move; there was no-one, other than Cyrus, who saw her at her best, and her worst every day, and still loved her for it, which was why she was absolutely tickled when he agreed.

#45 – Ugly  
“There’s a reason there’s a gift registry,” they said, both holding the ugly and garish looking vase as far away from them as possible, both of their noses crinkled in disgust. 

#46 – War  
It was almost a war that erupted between her and the wedding planner when the time came to decide on the colour scheme for the flowers.

#47 – Water  
On their honeymoon in Venice, hearing the water lap against the city’s stones, they were quite sure life didn’t get any better. 

#48 – Welcome  
There was a welcome banner, a group of smiling co-workers, and a huge cake waiting for them at the DA’s office when they returned from work after their honeymoon. 

#49 – Winter  
When winter settled upon New York, Cyrus and Connie watched from the warmth of their place, mugs of coffee in their hands, as the first snowflake fell. 

#50 – Wood  
This is why so many people say happily ever after does exist, Connie Rubirosa Lupo realized, as Cyrus shut the heavy wooden door to their bedroom with his foot, and carried her to bed.


End file.
